


A Conversation About Wings

by lemonsorbae



Series: Angel!Dean Verse (moved) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Wings, angel!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsorbae/pseuds/lemonsorbae
Summary: Dean learns why his wings are so damn fluffy.





	A Conversation About Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is not new, I just moved it.

"Cas, why are my wings white and fluffy?" Dean asks as they sit tangled together in front of the television. Dean still isn't used to filling the time he now has during the nights he doesn't spend sleeping so they've taken to watching a lot of telly.

Dean's resting against the armrest of the couch, his legs splayed out in front of him, his wings draped over the side so they don't get squished while Castiel is sandwiched in-between Dean and the back of the couch.

"They're white because you have more fair features," Castiel responds, the deep tones of his voice vibrating through Dean's bones and settling warm and content in his stomach. "And they're fluffy because they haven't matured yet. They'll lose their fluff over time and become more like mine."

More like mine sticks out to Dean and he clings to that promise because Castiel's wings are the most gorgeous fucking things Dean's ever seen. They're black as pitch and fierce looking, shimmering emerald and violet and indigo when the sunlight hits them. Dean could stare at Castiel's wings all day and still find them beautiful.

Castiel's wings make Dean feel like he's a duck standing next to an eagle.

"Will the spots go away too?"

Castiel huffs a laugh at that and leans up to kiss Dean's jaw. "No, they will not go away. In fact you may get more of them," Castiel explains.

"Why do mine have spots in first place? Yours don't have spots."

"The brown flecks in your wings are freckles, Dean. I don't have freckles, therefore my wings do not have 'spots'."

"Oh," Dean concedes, "Well I still think they're kinda girly lookin'," he mutters turning his head back to the television.

He feels the brush of Castiel's feathers against his own and shivers at the sensation it sends through his wings.

"I like your wings, Dean," Castiel muses quietly, "I think they're perfect." And very manly too. Castiel states telepathically, his voice going even lower than normal.

That's when Dean drags Castiel on top of him and kisses him stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> **For a reference, Dean's wings now look similar to [this](http://us.123rf.com/400wm/400/400/fotolit/fotolit1107/fotolit110700017/9823132-white-angel-wings-isolated-on-black-background.jpg) with [this](http://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/PHOTO/LARGE/Snowy_Owl_Ian_Davies.jpg) as his coloring. He feels like they look like [this](http://wallpapersus.com/wallpapers/2012/10/Baby-Swan-1024x1024.jpg) compared to Castiel's. When Dean's wings have matured, they'll look more like [this](http://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/PHOTO/LARGE/Snowy_Owl_Ian_Davies.jpg). (I know that's Cas, but imagine Dean.) Castiel's wings look like [this](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbct48SzIK1r3d3g9o1_1280.png) but black.


End file.
